Mr. Stoppable
Mr. Stoppable is a minor character from the television show Kim Possible. He is voiced by Elliott Gould. History He is the father of Ron Stoppable. He is an actuary which allows him to work anywhere. Ron has mentioned that his dad has allergies to nearly every kind of animal hair, which led to Ron buying Rufus when he was young. Mr. Stoppable is Jewish, as it was confirmed in "Bad Boy". It appears that he also happens to be a mathematical genius, and once assisted Team Possible on a mission to defeat the Mathter. In several episodes ("Ron the Man", "Odds Man In" and "Mathter and Fervent"), Mr. Stoppable appears to want to guide Ron with good fatherly advice and be considered his hero. Ron appears to be closer to his father than his mother ("Mathter and Fervent"), as he appears to be somewhat laid-back (like Ron himself is) and more accepting of who Ron is than his wife . While he does seem to genuinely care about his son and what Ron thinks of him, both he and his wife do not seem to acknowledge or consider their son's thoughts or feelings on matters as being important. Often they make major changes to his and their lives without telling him, leaving him clueless until it's already happened, such as adopting Hana and moving his stuff to the attic, not telling him that they were moving to Norway until the day they moved, and telling him he was going to Camp Wannaweep only when the bus had come to pick him up. When asked by Ron why they didn't tell him, Mr Stoppable says 'This is our way of telling you'. Ron finally gets back at them for doing this when they walk in to find Hana running on the ceiling. When they find out that Ron knew this, his father asks why he didn't tell him. Ron smugly replies, "This is my way of telling you". His first name remains unknown. Some fans expect Mr. Stoppable's first name is "Ronald". This wasn't addressed in the series. He is allergic to any kind of fur, as seen in "Rappin' Drakken" and A Sitch in Time. Family *Mrs. Stoppable (wife) *Ron Stoppable (son) *Hana Stoppable (adoptive daughter) *Shawn Stoppable (nephew) *Reuben Stoppable (brother) Some Examples of his fatherly advice Ron the Man He had some good advice, but Ron had already found an instant solution, The Molecular Muscle Enhancer, so he was not ready to listen to his father's sound advice, so he had Rufus take notes on his father's words of wisdom. Needless to say, Mr. Stoppable, had to tell Rufus his speech, while Rufus wrote the speech down, so Rufus could brief Ron later. In Odds Man In He has been named "Actuary Of The Year." This is the episode, when Ron took an interest in his father's work. At first, Ron was more fearful for Kim's own safety, but after Mr. Stoppable pointed out that she "is in no more danger saving the world than the average student is skateboarding to school,"and then calculated Ron's known traits, which he is aware of, "Its a miracle." The calculations showed Ron the "I should have been toast in the tenth grade," which was very instrumental in Ron becoming more paranoid, and even going inside a panic room not too long afterwards. This has not been stated in the series, but if you take into account the calculations. At the beginning of the episode, Ron finds out that the average teenage crimefighter should be toast in the tenth grade. This would mean that Mr. Stoppable's calculations for Ron was considering him "an average teenage crimefighter." #Ron usually helps Kim Possible. #Ron has Rufus with him. #Kim, Ron, and Rufus, all watch each other's backs, and do what they each can do #Ron has Mystical Monkey Power, although it is dormant, and intermittent. #Ron is accident prone, which can hurt Ron, or may actually bring about a villian's defeat. #Ron is extremely reselient. #Ron has a different outlook, which does help him to be more unpredictable than most other people. #Ron has had some training in a ninja school. #Wade cares about Ron, and even has him microchipped. #Ron has a tremendous amount of fears, but it does not stop him sidekicking, which increases his unpredictability. #Ron also frequently comes through when the chips are down, or no one else can do anything. #These are only some of the things, which probably were not taken into account in Mr. Stoppable's calculations. He may not be aware of some of these. #He was not taking into account the following, apparently: When Ron was in his panic room, and Rufus intervened, by entering the panic room from the vent at the top of it. The vent came close to landing near Ron. Wade was also calling for Ron's help at this time. Ron was still too fearful to enter the "outside world," until Mr. Stoppable told him, from the ceiling, "Somethings are worth the risk." Mathter and Fervent He was driving past the school, so he was probably going to pick Ron up from school, although it has not been stated in that episode. He also happens to be a mathematical genius, and once assisted Team Possible on a mission to defeat the Mathter. In fact, he was the only one who was able to defeat the Mathter, and he did this in the Mathter's own infinity dome. As he said, "Nobody puts my son in a bubble." When Ron finally called him a "hero," it gave him the confidence that he needed to win. Gallery Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Husbands Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Scientists Category:Jewish characters Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Sons